Lost: Abandoned by Life
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: A battle gone wrong lead the Uzumaki twins being lost in a forest, one with amnesia, another who just wants to be alone. But it isn't just a forest in the Elemental Countries, but a forest in another time plane, thanks to Kaguya. Two ninja in the timeline isn't a good thing, but unleashed into a tech using world is crazy, even when your chibi sized!
1. Chapter -1

**Shinx: Another story, that isn't on my profile of course. Here it is, I like to say credit for the title is based off a creepypasta, but the story is not. The creepypasta that made the title is called 'Abandoned by Disney' created by **_**Slimebeast**_**. The story is something I thought of in a dream, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Lab Rats or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.**

**Chase: Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as he was barely able to dodge a stab to the chest. Menma panted hard after his final nine masked beast, Shinigami, was taken out by the Rabbit Goddess Kaguya in the attack.<p>

"Give up and die." Kaguya said plainly which the twins growled in outrage. "Never!" Both twins shouted and weaved hand signs.

**Futon: Rasenshuriken/Dai Rasenringu!" **Both holders of the Kyuubi shouted and attacked with their special techniques but Kaguya just smirked and did her own hand signs which the twins didn't recognize.

"**Kinjutsu: Jikan Gomi!" **A portal formed in front of the Rabbit Goddess and she jumped back and the twins eyes widen in surprise and shock.

"NARUTO/MENMA!" They both shouted in worry as their jutsu collided into the time portal, and the twins heads collided with each other, knocking them into a daze as everything turned black for the two and they got sucked into the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: Stopping it right there so it can sink in. Hehehe… review or PM and check on the poll!<strong>

**Jutsu:**

**Futon: Rasenshuriken – Wind Style: Rasenshuriken**

**Dai Rasenringu – Great Spiralling Ring**

**Kinjutsu: Jikan Gomi – Forbidden Technique: Time Disposal**


	2. Chapter 0

**Shinx: Here with another chapter! Simple yet sweet!**

**Disclaimer: shinxshinx1595 doesn't own Naruto or Lab Rats**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A low soft moan could be heard as a blonde laid there on the ground in what seems to be a never ending forest. Said blonde opened his cerulean blue eyes and stared at the clouded sky and shielded his eyes.<p>

"What happened…? Where am I? For the matter, who am I?" The blonde questioned what looked like to be himself. He sat up as the rain began to soak him as it started to rain and the sun was hidden by a bunch of clouds. "I need to find shelter before I can figure this all out…" He trailed off and sprinted into a cave.

"I need a fire, I'm freezing." He said to himself once again taking note of his ripped and torn clothing that was also set alit by something. He gathered barely dried leaves, some wood and some stones and built himself a fire. He sat on the ground and put his hands in front of it, taking in the warmth rather slowly. He noticed a puddle of water and followed it deep into the cave and found a stream of fresh water. Score!

He looked into it and stared at his face. Filthy sun blonde hair, whisker shaped birthmarks, and cerulean blue eyes with a shine that made him think Determination. He looked at his fallen headband with a leaf symbol and tilted his head to the side and squinted at it.

"…Why does that leaf look like a snail that can't get up?"

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: There's another chapter completed! Review or PM!<strong>


	3. Chapter 1

**Shinx: Here's another chapter of L: ABL! Also for Lab Rat fans, this story is before Douglas came and before You Posted What as well.**

**Disclaimer: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Lab Rats or Naruto.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The blonde stretched with a yawn. He got used to his five year old body pretty quickly, but it was a bit troubling. He rubbed his eyes and stood up and grabbed his now dry worn out clothing and slipped it on. The other five year old he found was mostly quiet, with black hair and red eyes. He didn't talk much but he said they were twins, and he'd figure out his name soon enough.<p>

Anyways, the blonde rolled his eyes at his so called twin with a sigh. It'd been over a couple of months staying in what people say, Mission Creek Woods. When and if he finds the person who did this to him, if he can remember who did it and who he was, he'd murder them. He did read a name in kanji on the forehead protector; his twin didn't want to read it for him at all.

His ears twitch when he hears arguing. His twin just jumped into a tree and hid while he blinked. He climbed his own tree using what his twin called chakra; he only kept the memories of the techniques for some reason. He soon went off to spy on the people and watched the scene unfold.

* * *

><p>"Leave me alone for the fifth time Derek!" Chase Davenport gave a shout as the bullies laughed with Trent. This has been the fifth time this week he's been bullied by the jocks because he refuses to do their homework, so they finally wanted to teach him a lesson. Trent and his goons grinned and threw him over a fence of the Mission Creek Woods, which was being renovated for people's needs.<p>

"We'll come to fetch you in the morning Not-Dooley!" Trent called and left with his goons and Chase gave a sigh and looked at the fence, taking note of it being too high to jump and if he used a bionic ability with the cameras in front of it, their secret would be out. He sighed and just took off back into the forest, 'It'd just be for one night Chase, you can do this.' He reassured himself as he kept walking forward.

"Ugh!" Chase yelped out as he tripped and landed in a giant puddle of mud and wiped it off his face with a groan, the mud messing with his bionic senses a bit. He sighed and stood up and kept walking off, wanting to find shelter before anything bad happens. But he didn't notice the blonde boy staring at him confused from a tree above him…

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: Ending it right here. Review or PM.<strong>


	4. Chapter 2

**Shinx: Here's the next chapter of the story!**

**Disclaimer: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Lab Rats or Naruto, if she did, Chase would have joined Douglas and Naruto would have a bloodline and a brother.**

**Notice: Naruto's and Menma's pasts are explained in a story called **_**Fox's Past**_**and as well with **_**A Turn of Events**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ugh! Where can I sleep?" Chase muttered to himself as he kept walking forward. His family was already asleep, him taking a walk to school isn't a good idea, even when there's a bully meeting going on. He walked forward to find some camp, his courage completely leaving him.<p>

"H-Hello….?" His voice came out quiet and fearful, he picked up a ninja headband off the ground and flipped it over to find kanji from feudal Japan. Good thing he was studying it in Culture Class, even gladder with having a bionic brain.

"_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of the Fourth Hokage and the Red Hot Habanero, Toad Sage, Jinchuuriki of Tailed Beasts Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuuki and Kurama. Sage of Six Paths son's Asura's reincarnation. Savior of the World." _Chase read the kanji, hoping he didn't mess up and he heard a thud behind him and turned to see a blonde five year old on the ground shaking and holding his head in pain.

"Hey are you okay?" He found himself kneeling to the blonde boy…

* * *

><p>'<em>Ow!' <em>Naruto felt pain shoot though out his body as the memories came back full blast. He faintly recognized that his body and the boy picking him up asking him if he was alright. Naruto continued to hold his head in pain as the boy quickly picked him up and started to run to the gates. He stopped holding his head as the headache went away and looked at the boy in curiosity.

* * *

><p>'<em>Where can I take him? Ugh! He's in so much pain right now!' <em>Chase thought to himself as he looked at the boy to see him perfectly fine.

"Hi!" The boy chirped cheerfully.

"Um… I'm Chase Davenport, and I'm guessing your Naruto." Naruto gave a cheeky grin and laughed and looked at a tree with a grin.

"Menma! Come out! We have a guest!" Chase turned to look as a boy that had black hair and red eyes scoff and hop down, his hair turning to blonde with a red and black strip and his eyes turning an azure blue.

"I told you that you'd remember Naru." Menma said as Naruto hopped out of Chase's grip and he blinked at the two and sighed.

"…I'm going on a limb and guess here… you're twins while Naruto had amnesia while you, Menma, didn't tell him anything for reasons unknown and since I read the kanji off the headband, he got his memories back." Both twins nodded, Naruto grinning and Menma rolling his eyes and Chase shook his head and sighed while rubbing his temples, feeling a headache coming in.

"We're from the past, sent to the future by an evil witch goddess." Naruto said in a fake scary voice and Menma chuckled at his brother's actions.

"Maybe I can help you two get back home." Chase concluded after debating his options with the two, completely ignoring the "witch goddess" part.

"But we're not ordinary though 'ttebayo." Naruto pointed out, with his mother's verbal tick showing. "Hey, I've seen weird before." Chase shrugged it off and Menma charged a (Spiralling Ring) **Rasenringu**.

Chase's eyes widen in pure surprise and shock with a bit of confusion, a person, even bionic, hit with a bunch of emotions, can only cope by doing one thing.

Chase Davenport fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: *gives a giggle* Had to do it to Chasey, can anyone guess what episode I'm going to let the twins participate in the next few chapters or so? If they do, they get one saying in it, they get three tries. Good luck, and if you get the chance, review or PM loyal readers!<strong>


	5. Chapter 3

**Shinx: Another update, heh heh, the answer was **_**Spike's Got Talent.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Lab Rats or Naruto, if she did, Naruto would be BA and Chase would be the main villain.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Chase! Oi!" Naruto shook Chase and the bionic boy groaned and his force field glitched and shot Naruto into Menma. They groaned in response to the whole thing and Chase sat up and rubbed his head.<p>

"S-Sorry… but are you bionic?" Chase asked and Naruto shook his head in frustration. "No, we're ninja out of our own time in this weird future." Then it clicked, Chase put the pieces together.

"You're the feudal ninja from feudal Japan, the legends of summoning animals, tailed beasts with chakra and jutsu, it's true." Naruto nodded and Menma grinned, finally Chase understood. "Ugh… well, I'm bionic, and I'm one of the smartest people alive. I can help your problem if you agree to help me when I need it." Menma and Naruto glanced at each other then looked at Chase and nodded.

"Okay, here are the rules. No jutsu, summoning's, tailed beast chakra, no genjutsu, Taijutsu, fuinjutsu, senjutsu, Kenjutsu, and especially Kinjutsu." The twins groaned in boredom and Chase sighed in relief that they agreed.

"Now you can live with me, but you have to hide from my family, if they find you, kiss your only way back to your timeline gone. Don't reveal yourself at all." Menma nodded in response and Naruto grinned.

"Good, now let's go, I'm getting tired of this forest anyways." Chase walked forward… to fall off a cliff.

"DARN YOU FOREST!"

* * *

><p>After a long journey of pain and suffering for Chasey, they finally arrive. "Finally, home sweet home." Chase muttered as he walked into the living room with the twins. "Look, here's the street rat! Why don't you run back to your trash can?" Eddy teased, looking at Chase's body to see the battered and bruised Davenport.<p>

"Shut it Eddy." Eddy laughed in response and Chase growled. "Leave him alone 'ttebayo!" Naruto hissed at Eddy and it emote-con blinked. "You brought street rats! I'm telling Donnie!" Eddy exclaimed and Chase growled in rage.

"You tell and I'll let Mr. Davenport know about the stuff you've been buying using his bank account by hacking it." Eddy's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Try me you dumb security wanna-be."

"Fine I won't!" Eddy shouted and turned off in rage and Chase grinned in victory.

* * *

><p>"If Eddy does tell… then henge into something that fits the room while I make Mr. Davenport believe that Eddy lied." Chase said as he put the two in their room, them having to share a bed until Chase finds a better room.<p>

"Okay~!" Naruto chirped.

"But I want to warn you; tomorrow is the final acting night for the talent show, so I may be home late, don't get into any trouble, goodnight." Chase left and Menma yawned.

"Hey Menma… I wonder what that threat was to Eddy that Chase said." Naruto said and Menma went to sleep already. Naruto shrugged and went back to sleep as well.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Omake<strong>

As Chase headed to bed he noticed a certain emote-con on the computer on the monitor giggling like a school girl. He rolled his eyes and went into his capsule for sleep for school, after cleaning himself up of course.

"Heh heh heh!" Eddy giggled as he stared at the bottom portion of the screen that held pieces of technology, him drooling over it, hitting buy, and waiting for it to be sent with a big smile, scaring Chase before bed.

'_00:09:54.2'_ The timer for something weird was going down fast… and no one noticed….

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: Review or PM! Have fun guessing the timer as well!<strong>


	6. Bionic Showdown Pt 1

**Shinx: I'm back! First time writing on my device with this cool update... so sorry for any problems it may cause, and it might delay my chapter making with writing on my device, school and other things like all stories will be on hiatus from the 21-25 of October. I'll be places at that time, count it as a vacation for me, but I'll be all least writing out certain chapters for TAODS, What If (needs a no co-writer), Inner Thoughts with Chase, another part of the Hexolgy, with Fox's Past, and Lost: Abandoned by Life with other stories!**

**Disclaimer: **_**shinxshinx1595**_** doesn't own Lab Rats or Naruto. If she did, then Chase would be a main villain and Naruto would have abandoned the village.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Naruto jumped with a start. He heard a weird sharp slam of a door and he quickly reacted and noticed it was already light and checked the clock. 11:47. He sighed and checked on his brother worried about him. Menma was still out cold as Naruto got up and used Kurama chakra and turned invisible and snuck out to see a elevator and tiled his head.<p>

_'Must be the lab Chase was talking about...' _ Naruto thought and hit the button and a hum was heard as his ears twitched, hearing talking. He hummed to himself as it opened and went over to see Chase's dad, Donald Davenport, arguing with some man and Marcus, which Chase informed Naruto about Marcus and how Leo thought he was evil.

_'I guess whoever is Leo was right...' _ Naruto thought as Marcus displayed a force field to block some weird blast and the man explained a bit about Marcus. Then the man sent Marcus to get Donald and Naruto let out a growl which Marcus froze and looked his way and shot lasers from his eyes and Naruto gave a yelp and flipped back and his eyes widened when he could be seen.

"Who's this Donnie? You're making more bionic soldiers?" The man asked and Naruto shook his head before Donald could answer. "I am not bionic! That is Chasey's job!" Naruto gave a quick laugh at his joke. "Then... what are you... humans can't turn invisible." Donald said and Naruto blinked and grinned.

"Oi! Why tell you when Chasey knows all about me and my brother!" Donald blinked and the man blinked with him. "Wait you have a what?" Both asked as Marcus growled and kicked Naruto into a wall and the boy yelped. "Let's go already... school's out soon..." Marcus warned and the man sighed.

"Oh man... you did not just touch my brother." Menma called as they all looked to see Menma with his black hair and red eyes. Menma roared and tackled Marcus down, even with his small size. Marcus growled and shot lasers and Menma yelped and pulled back before he could get hit as Marcus sent out a wave and Marcus and Donald were out like lights. Naruto ducked under a blast and gulped as force fields came around him and he had to break the rules Chase gave them. Golden Kurama chakra flowed out and Naruto jumped back fast with ease. He roared and a Kurama head appeared in front of him and he charged a Tailed Beast Bomb as a clone hid in the darkness of smoke, a Rasengan in hand.

Marcus put a force field around the Tailed Beast Bomb and let it combust inside, melting the force field altogether. Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke grinning as the real one charged out and hit Marcus with the Rasengan and Marcus hit a wall and left a dent and was knocked out.

"Forgot about me pipsqueak." Was all Naruto heard before he was knocked out.

* * *

><p>"DonnieDouggie!" The two brothers shot at each other as Naruto slept on and Menma sighed and shook his head at the two with their bickering. "Why don't you both grow up?" Both shot glares and Menma blinked. "I'll grow up when he grows up!" Both shouted in unison. Naruto groaned and yelped as he shocked himself on the bar of the cage and shot up like a rocket holding his hand. "Ouch!" He kicked the bar and yelped and held his foot in pain.

"Stop it Naruto, we already got caught." Menma said and glared at Douglas. "Now tell me, what are you two?" Douglas questioned and Naruto growled and rolled his eyes. "Only Chasey can tell! We promised him we wouldn't tell!" Naruto shouted in outrage and growled and slammed a fist on the bar, burning his hand while denting the cage. His hand healed really fast.

"I ain't something called an android either. So keep guessing." Naruto chirped and showed his regular bleeding and human hand as it healed and left no trace of it left and Naruto yawned and laid on his brother and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Chase was worried as someone could be. He couldn't find the twins around the house at all while Mr. Davenport was missing. After the whole getting a call from Eddy's screen from Marcus and seeing the twins trapped with Mr. Davenport, it was totally unnerving. And finding out that Marcus was bionic was making Chase on the urge to break someone's neck with Molecularkinesis.<p>

"I wonder if Marcus kidnapped the kids as well since they may have been witnesses..." Leo muttered and Chase shook his head.

"I-I know the kids... just, I'll explain it all when it's over." Chase said and Bree rose an eyebrow, Chase was never this nervous about anything.

* * *

><p>"Hey Marcus! Marcus! The King of Jack-Asses! It's Marcus!" Naruto laughed as Douglas had to hold Marcus back from frying Naruto. "I don't care what he is! I'm killing that kid!" Marcus yelled outraged as Donald rubbed his eyes at Naruto and Douglas groaned as he held the "bionic" back.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mr. Davenport, who is this?" Chase asked confused, pointing at the man and he blinked. "Oh Donnie you should be ashamed, you never told them about me? Adam, Bree, Chase, I'm your father." Douglas pointed at himself and all their eyes widened.<p>

"Mr. Davenport... is this true?" Chase asked again and from Donald's look of shame, Menma easily confirmed it with the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: Part two will be up soon! Review or PM!<strong>


	7. Bionic Showdown Pt 2

**Shinx: Here's part two!**

**Disclaimer: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Lab Rats or Naruto!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Naruto gave a groan as the three were teleported into the cage as well, the cage getting smaller. Donald gave a pout about short range teleportation, whatever that is. Chase kneeled down and checked on Naruto and Menma to check for any wounds. "You guys okay?" Chase asked worried and they nodded.<p>

"Marcus and Douglas got us." We both deadpanned as Chase blinked in surprised and leaned in. "Did you use your jutsu?" He whispered and Naruto hesitated but nodded slowly. "I did it to protect Donnie." Naruto chirped and Chase sighed as their bionics signals couldn't be activated.

"Now Chase, why don't you tell us what those two things are because of the blonde's "certain capabilities"." Douglas said as all eyes were on Chase and he gulped. He glanced at the twins to see them blink and stand up. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto chirped and pulled out his headband and put it on while Menma glared and his hair turned blonde with a black and red stripe. "And I'm Menma Namikaze." Menma said with a yawn.

"Their twins." Chase said plainly with a sweat drop, hoping it'll get the attention off of him. Didn't work. "Um... Um... Um..." Chase was at a loss for words since he didn't have his bionics to make a good excuse. "Just tell us Chase, I'm dying to kill Blondie over there." Marcus grumbled and pointed at Naruto and the blonde got an idea.

"He's Marcus! Marcus! King of Jack-Asses! It's Marcus!" Naruto sang and Menma laughed and Marcus growled more in response as the blonde doubled over laughing. Bree and Adam let out a few chuckles while Donald and Douglas had to hold themselves from laughing and Marcus growled more.

"That's it!" Marcus called but Douglas quickly stopped him before any damage could happen. "Hahaha! Heh heh heh! Hehehe!" Naruto couldn't stop his childish side from showing and kept laughing and Chase sighed and shook his head, glad for the interruption that saved him for now, them all forgetting the question.

"Come on Marcus, we got work to do." Douglas said and left the room with Marcus before the bionic boy could snap at Naruto and they left. The family turned to Chase. "Are they bionic?" Was the first thing out of Donald's mouth and Chase blinked. "I already told you 'ttebayo! I'm not bionic! We're not bionic!" Naruto edited after seeing Menma's glare.

"Then... what are they and why do they trust you Chase?" Bree asked and Chase gave a sigh. "I... just can't explain it right now... who knows if Marcus or Douglas is spying on our conversation." Chase said as Donald sighed. "Fine, but we need to find a way out."

Naruto just gave a cheeky grin as he felt his chakra expand outside the cage into the outside door of the Davenport Household, help is on the way, even with the little boy who screws things up with a team on Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Little Red Wagon! Hahaha!" Clone Naruto snorted as he walked with Leo and the Eddy on a watch with the red wagon with weapons. "Why am I stuck with you two again?" Leo asked and Naruto grinned and Eddy laughed. "Because you only have us left!" They both said in unison and laughed, forgetting about yesterday's fateful event.<p>

"There's some hidden entrance behind these walls..." Leo trailed off and Naruto blinked. "No problem, I have thermal scanners that can detect anomalies in walls." Eddy said and Leo blinked. "Really?"

"Of course not!" Eddy and Naruto broke out in laughter at Leo's face. Leo slammed the watch on the wall. "Ow!" Eddy cried out and Naruto broke into laughter once more.

* * *

><p>"Hello family... and two things I don't know.." Douglas said and then added the twins in when they shot a glare at Douglas. "We're not your family, let us go." Adam demanded and Douglas rolled his eyes. "You can't force us into being your cyber soldiers." Chase pointed out and Douglas grinned.<p>

"Actually, I can. When I created you I installed an app that lets me control your bionics, I call it, the Triton App. Once it's activated I'll control your bodies and your minds." Douglas pointed out and Menma glared. "Why do you need them, you already have that thing called Marcus." Menma said and pointed at the recharging Marcus. "Marcus is just an android, he won't live until he's 16." Douglas said with a roll of his eyes.

"Everyone has a chance to live you know." Naruto spoke, clearly ticked about something. "What do you mean?" Douglas asked and Naruto blinked, trying to hide the side way bar slit eyes. "All life given cannot be taken away without a fair consequence." Naruto said and Douglas turned to Chase.

"Seriously, what the heck are they? They act like their human when their clearly not." Douglas responded and Chase rolled his eyes. "Disclosed information." Chase said and sat down next to the twins yawning, not getting enough sleep because of the whole meeting thing.

"Oh! Look who showed up to play- wait what?" Douglas cut himself off when he saw another Naruto snickering and turned to see Naruto wave at him from the cage. He turned to Chase once again. "You mastered duplication?! I've spent months on that!" Both Donald and Douglas yelled and Chase turned to Naruto and sighed.

"Marcus wanted the privilege to take out Leo anyways." Douglas said and sent Marcus out, Chase's eyes narrowing at him.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you try banging your little red wagon against it?" Naruto and Eddy bursted into laughter as Leo growled. "Stop with the wagon!" Leo yelled which encouraged the laughter even more. "Hello Leo." Marcus said and Leo screamed like a girl and Naruto laughed which Marcus raised an eyebrow at him.<p>

"Sorry you came out all this way... We're kinda busy in there." Marcus said and Leo smirked in pride. "Oh yeah? Well I got this." Leo pulled out a gun for Marcus to fling away with ease and Leo yelped. "No, you had that." Marcus said smirking and Leo reached for another weapon but Marcus melted it all with a heat vision and Leo yelped again.

"Goodbyes are tough Leo, so I'll make this easy." Marcus said and shot Leo with electricity and Leo flew back into the bushes. Naruto's eyes widened and growled. Marcus turned to him. "You want some? Come at me." Naruto's eyes showed senjutsu in them and Marcus rose an eyebrow.

"Sage Art: Massive Rasengan!" Naruto hollared and flipped back for Marcus to dodge another one of the spinning death balls that almost broke his circuits. "You mess with Chase's family. You mess with me, my brother and my boss." The clone warned and glares while Marcus snorted.

"Bring it." Naruto charged with more clones popping into existence, soon Marcus was swarmed by them but the android used his force field to make them disappear in puffs of smoke. "**Rasenshuriken**!" Naruto called and hit the force field, Marcus barley being able to hold it up from so much force, and he pushed on, launching Naruto back into the tree and the clone poofed away.

"Heh. That hurt." Marcus growled out to hear crumbling and a clone coming through the ground and uppercutting him in the chin which Marcus flew into the air and Naruto panted, his body not used to this like his teenage one. The clone disappeared as Marcus had to levitate himself to the ground safely. "That really hurt. Ow." Marcus rubbed his chin in pain.

* * *

><p>Naruto coughed up blood onto Chase as he received memories from the clone. Chase eyes widened in worry for the blonde as Menma hugged his twin. "With a push of the button, I'll enable the Triton App." Douglas pressed at the button and the three bionics yelped, waiting for it to happen, no go. Douglas growled at his failed attempts.<p>

"Ha! I put blocks on that app a long time ago! It's so fun watching you eat it!" Donald did a mini victory dance and Menma covered Naruto's eyes from the horror. The dance stopped when Donald accidentally shocked himself on the bars. Douglas said stuff about breaking the encryption but Chase didn't listen. He was worried for Naruto, who was out cold. He looked on in worry and wished he could help when an idea hit him and Chase grinned. He broke into a fit of chuckles... which turned into a full out cackle as everyone looked at him crazy.

* * *

><p>"Why Leo why?!" Eddy cried out as another Naruto clone walked over holding his arm in pain. "Poor poor Leo. May Kami be easy on his soul- Ahh!" Naruto jumped as Leo got up gasping for air and explained about how the bullet proof vest came in handy.<p>

"Naruto, I'll need your help for the brilliant idea I have, come on." Leo said and dragged the clone away.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with him?" Douglas pointed at Chase and Donald gave a shrug to his brother. "They are human you two... just not normal... they aren't bionic... they aren't androids... they feel true human emotions... their pasts have been like shit, barely keeping it together. One was banished from the village, the other dedicated to bring his brother back. Their world together was torn ever since they became ninjas." Chase said and sat up and Naruto opened his eyes, and Douglas laughed.<p>

"Sorry to break it to ya, ninjas don't exist." Douglas pointed out flatly and Chase glared. "Menma." Chase said as Menma stood up with glowing red eyes. "You all don't believe don't you... me and Naruto are not from this timeline. We're from the past." Menma said... Then shrugged. "Eh, don't wanna." Chase facepalms himself as Douglas snorted and left and they all glanced at the time, four minutes.

"We have to fry those controls." Donald said and Chase eyed Menma. "Come on Menma, don't be lazy." Menma poured and stuck his tongue out. "Fine then... Naruto, think you can...?" Naruto stood up leaning on Chase's leg and took a deep breath.

"**(Wind Style: Blow of the Mountain Dragon) Futon: Mauntendoragon no fera**!" Naruto blew very harsh winds that just made everyone barley hit the lasers and Menma sighed. "Fine Fine. **(Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Sun) Katon: Fenikkusu hana to taiyō**!" Menma blew fire from his mouth and fried the controls and the cage lowered itself. Everyone gawked at the two and Chase grinned. "Our bionics are back, let's get out of here!" Chase called and they all turned to run to get applauded by Douglas, Marcus in tow.

"The encryption is complete, now I'll have full control over there- gah!" Douglas yelped as Donald kicked the remote out of his hand. It landed in Menma's hands and the two looked at Menma and charged at him. "Ahh! Psychos are chasing me!" Menma screamed and took off in a sprint, the two after him as Naruto face palmed.

"Marcus! Get him!" Douglas called as they continued to chase down Menma. Marcus attacked easy and Chase was hanging over sharp cuts. Naruto screamed for Chase and flipped over, making clones help Adam push buttons. Marcus and Bree were fighting up above as Naruto himself flipped over and growled and pushed Chase out of the fire as the floor fixed itself. Marcus was surrounded by all three and took them down with thunder and Naruto growled.

Menma screamed as he was still being chased, hiding as the brothers fought to get him. Douglas kicked his hand and fell off the catwalk holding the remote. "Their bionics are mine!" Leo with the exoskeleton broke in and stopped him from pressing the button. Menma spitting out fire at Marcus while Naruto and his clone blew wind, Marcus putting up a force field once again.

Donald jumped and broke the remote and Douglas raged at him. Marcus growled at Leo once more, using more electricity to get Naruto and Menma away. Marcus pushed the exoskeleton down and Leo yelped as he couldn't get back up. Adam growled and sent a electro wave at Marcus, which made the house start to crumble.

Douglas quickly grabbed Marcus and fled while the gang pulled Leo up. Chase grabbed the unconscious twins and dashed out with them to the outside as the building collapsed altogether.

* * *

><p>Chase took off a glove as the others relaxed from the mission, the twins sleeping soundly on the wall. "Guys, I wanted to tell you I'm really proud of you today, and I'm proud your heroes. And I'm sorry I lied to you."<p>

"Don't apologize, we get. Your our father in our book, you made us who we are." Bree said as they group hugged. "But... what about them?" Adam asked and pointed to the twins and Chase rubbed the back of his head. "I went for a walk in Mission Creek Woods, they stumbled upon me and I striked a deal that if they protected our family, I'd get them home. And they seem to have grown on me since." Chase explained with a sheepish smile and Donald looked at them.

"They did seem to help us today, more ways than one. Maybe we can all help get them home somehow." Donald muttered and Chase grinned at them. "So it means that they can stay?" Donald hummed and gave a nod. "Of course, since they helped us in our time of need, we'll return th favor. Now, let's close up for the night Eddy." Leo froze as the monitor didn't spark up.

"Eddy?" Leo gulped. "Whoops..."

* * *

><p>"Leo? LEO! LLLLLEEEEEEOOOOOOO!" Eddy cried out into the night. Then a hand picked up the watch and glares at it. "Come on Marcus, let's get some left over pieces from this rubble and go." Marcus crushed the watch in his hand and went into the darkness with Douglas.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: You know how many times I had to retype this since my device kept dying, 6 times. Please review, it kept deleting itself! Also, you the reviewers get to choose what episode the twins face or should it be one of my episodes which you can make up! Review or PM!<strong>


	8. The Davenport Twins

**Shinx: Here's another chapter of L:ABL!**

**Disclaimer: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_** doesn't own Lab Rats or Naruto.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Naruto gave a laugh as he finished his perfect prank. Adam giggled as he sat on a desk with a drink, being a lookout at the prank. Menma smirked as he was near the elevator door, ready to hit the lights. It was the official pranking day and Adam offered to help the twins prank the poor victim. The victim, Leo Dooley.<p>

Naruto tied the rope, ready to trip Leo and begin the prank. "Ooh! What does it do?" Adam questioned and Menma chuckled. "Its supposed to trip Leo and launch him into a capsule where smoke bombs, paint and confetti will go off and get him good." Naruto explained excited as Adam gave a laugh.

The doors opened and Menma flicked the lights as Naruto hid and Adam left the drink on the control panel for the capsules and hid. The person walked hesitantly and tripped and screamed as he rode a skateboard and hit Chase's capsule and it shut and smoke hissed with other objects happening. Menma turned on the lights... to see Chase in his capsule pounding it as the force of the skateboard made the cup of "pie juice" hit the controls and the pranks didn't go off... but smoke did in all three capsules and the three gulped.

"And so- hey, what's in the capsules?" Bree came down with the supposed to be pranked Leo. "Chasey landed in there when we were trying to prank Leo. And I think the prank is working good!" Naruto chirped but a scream from Chase stopped it altogether. The capsules all opened and a roar could be heard. Chase stepped out of Adam's capsule with more darker eyes and another Chase came out of his original capsule.

They stared at one another for a long time and then both screamed, their voices almost matching perfectly, except one Chase's voice was more lower. "Ahh! Why are you out of me?!" Chase panicked and held a force field out to protect himself while the other growled.

"Not my idea to be out Sissy!" The other shot back with a snort and crackled his knuckles. "Chase... who's that..?" Leo asked in worry, fear consuming Chase's siblings while Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"Can't remember me fruit fly?!" The Chase from Adam's capsule shot at Leo and the boy yelped and hid behind Adam like he was a bodyguard. "Spike has his own body! Run for your lives!" Leo screamed out and Chase grabbed Spike's shoulder.

"Woah Spike, don't hurt them." Spike growled but flinched a tiny bit and stepped back. "Your lucky that stupid Commando App gives you a type of leverage on me." Menma tilted his head a bit in confusion. "Who is Spike?"

"Spike is Chase's Commando App that protects him if a threat goes to Chase." Bree explained and Naruto blinked. "Ooh!" Naruto said in understatement. "But if Mr. Davenport finds me and Spike separated, we'll all be grounded!" Chase pointed out and Spike smirked. "Which means no Zombie Pig Movies, no Pie Juice, no texting Caitlin and having to estimate and not use your bionics for homework while no pranks and you'll have to sleep on the roof for a week." Everyone paled slightly at the thought and Chase smirked at Spike.

"Then you can't do any smashing if I say so." Spike growled. "Fine, how do we solve

this?" Spike asked confused and Naruto grinned. "We just have to keep at least one of you away from Mr. Davenport." Chase blinked. "Hey, why do that when we can just get this solved by Mr. Davenport himself and get it over with." Everyone shot a glare at him and Chase sweat dropped.

"Good point."

* * *

><p>"Well then." Chase muttered as the gang locked him in the twins room. Since of that suggestion, they kept Spike around and he gave a sigh. He smirked at an idea. Estimating wouldn't be so bad as to seeing his siblings and "nephews" get in trouble. He opened the door with molecularkinesis and walked out.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mr. Davenport were going out for while." Spike mimicked Chase's voice completely as the twins sat and watched Donald work on the robotic arm so they could get home. "Got it, be back by nine." Donald said as they walked out.<p>

"Mr. Davenport, want anything from the fridge?" Chase asked as he poured himself some milk and the twins blinked in surprise and looked at Chase in terror. "Sure a sandwich will do- wait, I thought you just left?" Donald asked as he looked at Chase who was drinking some milk.

"Spike left with my siblings, they'll be back at nine." Chase explained like it was nothing and grabbed a book and sat in the chair bored. "Oh okay- wait Spike?!" Donald dropped his things and Menma gulped.

"You heard me right. We accidentally cloned myself and I got Spike out of me and we didn't want to get in trouble and get yelled at." Chase explained and Donald grabbed his phone. "Uh oh..."

* * *

><p>"Your grounded... Times pi!" Donald yelled at the siblings as Chase and Spike gulped under the glare they were given. "Get the capsules Chase and Spike, let's merge you two together again." Spike and Chase huffed and went inside the capsules as Donald tapped at the controls.<p>

"Ugh. The panel covered in this weird substance and it fried the duplication button that Naruto made for us." Donald muttered as he tried to hit the reverse button but the machine shut down because of too much gunk everywhere. "Looks like we're stuck with Spike until I can fix this." Donald said and Spike grinned and Chase sighed in relief a bit.

"But Spike, to go to school means your going to act like an older overprotective sibling to Chase." Donald shot and Naruto and Chase's eyes widened as Menma and Spike gritted their teeth.

"Fine." Spike said as he stormed out and Naruto and Menma shot glances at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: Spike is here to stay. See any resemblances to the Naruto twins? Hehehe... review or PM!<strong>


End file.
